Leopoldo Marechal
thumb|200 px|Leopoldo Marechal Leopoldo Marechal (11 de junio de 1900 - 26 de junio de 1970) fue un poeta, dramaturgo, novelista y ensayista argentino. Notas biográficas Nació en Buenos Aires el 11 de junio de 1900. Fue maestro, profesor de enseñanza secundaria y en la década del 20 formó parte de la generación que se nucleó alrededor de la revista Martín Fierro. En la primera etapa de su vida literaria prevaleció la poesía. Publicó Los aguiluchos (1922) y Días como flechas (1926), inclinándose hacia el vanguardismo, pero en sus Odas para el hombre y la mujer (1929), con el que obtuvo el Primer Premio Municipal de Poesía, encuentra una voz propia y el equilibrio entre la novedad y lo clásico. En 1926 viajó por primera vez a Europa, donde trabó amistad con importantes intelectuales y pintores como Picasso, Basaldúa y Antonio Berni. En 1929, nuevamente en París, se establece en Montparnasse y frecuenta a Aquiles Badi, Alfredo Bigatti, Horacio Butler, Juan del Prete, Raquel Forner, Victor Pissarro y al escultor José Fioravanti, quien luego esculpiría el busto del poeta en bronce. Fue durante esta experiencia en París que Marechal escribió los capítulos iniciales de Adán Buenosayres, que publicaría recién en 1948 luego de muchos años de elaboración. El poeta se casa con María Zoraida Barreiro el 8 de enero de 1934, con la cual tiene dos hijas, María de los Ángeles y María Magdalena. Marechal obtiene la más alta distinción que otorga el país: Primer Premio Nacional de Poesía en 1940 con sus libros de poesía Sonetos a Sophia y El centauro. La esposa del poeta fallece en 1947. La publicación de Adán Buenosayres en 1948, exceptuando el comentario elogioso de Julio Cortázar y algunas otras voces entusiastas, como las de los poetas Rafael Squirru y Fernando Demaría, a quienes dedicaría respectivamente la Alegropeya y la Poética de su Heptamerón, pasó en principio completamente inadvertida. Las cuestiones políticas no fueron ajenas a los motivos, considerando la abierta simpatía del escritor hacia el peronismo, en cuyo gobierno ocupó cargos oficiales en el campo de la educación y de la cultura. En Adán Buenosayres, el periplo simbólico que emprende el poeta Adán, protagonista, tres días antes de su muerte por la geografía urbana y arrabalera de un Buenos Aires metafísico, retratando en el camino a algunos reconocibles personajes de la literatura de entonces y tocando registros que van del humor a la epopeya con un lenguaje eximio y por momentos deslumbrante, calaría hondo en la sensibilidad argentina de las siguientes generaciones de escritores. Así lo afirman Jorge Lafforgue, Ricardo Piglia, Juan Sasturain, Javier de Navascués, María Rosa Lojo, César Fuentes Rodríguez, Graciela Coulson, Jean Francois Podeur, Ulrike Kröpfl (quienes han hecho reseñas de sus libros), entre otros muchos. Marechal, por su parte, declaraba: "Al escribir mi Adán Buenosayres no entendí salirme de la poesía. Desde muy temprano, y basándome en la Poética de Aristóteles, me pareció que todos los géneros literarios eran y deben ser géneros de la poesía, tanto en lo épico, lo dramático y lo lírico. Para mí, la clasificación aristotélica seguía vigente, y si el curso de los siglos había dado fin a ciertas especies literarias, no lo había hecho sin crear 'sucedáneos' de las mismas. Entonces fue cuando me pareció que la novela, género relativamente moderno, no podía ser otra cosa que el 'sucedáneo legítimo' de la antigua epopeya. Con tal intención escribí ''Adán Buenosayres y lo ajusté a las normas que Aristóteles ha dado al género épico."Suplemento ''Cultura y Nación del diario Clarín, 29 de marzo de 1973 Como en Ulises de James Joyce, las claves pueden rastrearse hasta La Odisea de Homero y la doctrina judeocristiana (Marechal era un católico convencido), pero el séptimo libro, último y probablemente el más brillante de la novela, el "Viaje a la Oscura Ciudad de Cacodelphia", es ni más ni menos que una parodia del Infierno de La Divina Comedia de Dante Alighieri. A diferencia de otros grandes contemporáneos, como Jorge Luis Borges, Manuel Mujica Láinez o Julio Cortázar, la fama de Marechal no ha brillado como debiera en el exterior, con la excepción de Cuba, donde el poeta viajó en 1967 invitado por el gobierno cubano para ser jurado del premio anual de literatura que otorga la Casa de las Américas. En la Argentina misma, su obra fue relegada al olvido durante décadas, debido a ciertas enemistades gestadas por algunos compañeros de su generación, por haberse destacado en cargos oficiales -a los que llegó antes del peronismo- y donde permaneció hasta 1955. Sin embargo su Adán Buenosayres (1948) está considerada por muchos como la novela fundamental de la literatura argentina. En 1951 se estrena la obra teatral Antígona Vélez (basada en la Antígona de Sófocles). Por esa pieza teatral recibe el Primer Premio Nacional de Teatro. Escribirá Marechal dos novelas más antes de su muerte, acaecida en 1970: El banquete de Severo Arcángelo (1965) y Megafón, o la Guerra (1970), que estaba en la imprenta cuando fallece. Las hijas del poeta han creado la Fundación Leopoldo Marechal Entre sus objetivos está preservar y difundir la obra de los autores de la generación martinfierrista. (ver Enlaces Externos.)El apellido Marechal es acentuado en la e pero el escritor dejó de usarlo hacia la década del 30. Puede verse claramente este tema en las dedicatorias de sus primeros libros. Cabe recordar que su abuelo Marechal era francés. Obras Poesía *''Los Aguiluchos'' (1922) *''Días como flechas'' (1926) *''Odas para el hombre y la mujer'' (1929) *''Laberinto de amor'' (1936) *''Cinco poemas australes'' (1937) *''El centauro'' (1940) *''Sonetos a Sophía'' (1940) *''Canto de San Martín'' o Cantata Sanmartiniana (estrenada en 1950, en el Cerro de la Gloria, Mendoza, Argentina) *''Heptamerón'' (1966) *''El poema del Robot'' (1966) *''Poema de la Física'' (publicación póstuma). Teatro Obras conocidas: *''Antígona Vélez'' (estrenada en 1951 y de vigencia permanente en las carteleras teatrales argentinas) *''Las tres caras de Venus'' (estrenada en 1952; la última representación fue en el 2005, en el Teatro Nacional Cervantes) *''La batalla de José Luna'' (estrenada en 1967 bajo la dirección de Jorge Petraglia, reestrenada en Río Cuarto y en la ciudad de Córdoba con dirección y puesta teatral de Malena Marechal, 1983) *''Don Juan'' (publicación póstuma, 1983) Antígona Vélez y Don Juan se han convertido, además, en óperas. La música es creación del compositor Juan Carlos Zorzi. Ambas piezas se estrenaron, con gran éxito de crítica y público, en el famoso Teatro Colón (años 1991 y 1998 respectivamente) Novelas *''Adán Buenosayres'' (1948) *''El banquete de Severo Arcángelo'' (1965) *''Megafón, o la guerra'' (1970)(El libro estaba en prensa al fallecer su creador). Algunos Ensayos *''Historia de la calle Corrientes'' (1937) *''Descenso y Ascenso del Alma por La Belleza'' (1939) *''Cuaderno de navegación'' (1966) Cuentos *''El rey Vinagre'' (1926) *''El Niño Dios'' (1939) *''Narración con espía obligado'' (1966) *''El hipogrifo'' (1968) *''El beatle final'' (1968) *''Autobiografía de Sátiro'' (publicación póstuma, 1971) Libros sobre Leopoldo Marechal *Squirru, Rafael, Leopoldo Marechal, Buenos Aires, Ediciones Culturales Argentinas, 1961. *Coulson, Graciela, Marechal, la pasión metafísica, Ediciones García Cambeiro, Buenos Aires, 1973, 190 p. *de Navascués, Javier, Adán Buenosayres: una novela total. Estudio narratológico, Pamplona, EUNSA (Universidad de Navarra), 1992, 296 p. *Kröpfl Ulrike, Leopoldo Marechal oder die Rückkehr der Geschichte, Vervuert Verlag. Frankfurt am Main, 1995, 409 p. *Kröpfl, Ulrike, Cahiers d´Histoire des Littératures Romanes Romanistische Zeitschrift für Literaturgeschichte, Universitätsverlag C. Winter Heidelberg, 21. Jahrgang, 1997, Sonderdruck, pp. 393-415. *Cheadle, Norman, The Ironic Apocalypse in the Novels of Leopoldo Marechal, Colección Támesis. Serie A, Monografías 183. Londres: Támesis Books, 2000. *Podeur, Jean-François, Don Juan, de Leopoldo Marechal: du Mythe à l´allégorie du salut, Theatres du Monde, Université d´Avignon, Institut de Recherches Internationales sur les Arts du Spectacle, Faculté des Lettres et des Sciences Humaines, Cahier Nº 3, 1993. *Lojo de Beuter, María Rosa, La mujer simbólica en la narrativa de Leopoldo Marechal, Ensayos de crítica literaria. Año 1983. Buenos Aires: Editorial de Belgrano, 1983. Referencias Enlaces externos *Fundación Leopoldo Marechal *Artículos varios, textos, audio y video *Adán Buenosayres, Reseña Categoría:Nacidos en 1900 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1970 Categoría:Escritores de Argentina Categoría:Dramaturgos de Argentina Categoría:Escritores en español Categoría:Poetas de Argentina Categoría:Novelistas de Argentina Categoría:Porteños en:Leopoldo Marechal it:Leopoldo Marechal ro:Leopoldo Marechal ru:Маречаль, Леопольдо